Ruby is team leader for a reason
by bke.21
Summary: A prompt by a friend from Tumblr. Ruby wears the pants in this relationship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont own RWBY**

 **This request got bumped up on my list because it came from a good friend on my Tumblr. So shout out to _i-don-fucking-know_ for this. **

* * *

The first morning I woke up next to her in our bed I smiled. I'd been waiting for this moment for many, many years.

I met her by chance. It sounds cliche but we both grabbed for the same book. It wasn't completely love at first sight, but I was definitely interested in her. She had an aura about her that was appealing to me. I can't remember what we said to each other, but she got the book and I had coffee with her. I was extraordinarily shy at that point. She made all of the moves. She got my number. I gave her the one I was using while I was in Vale. I was only intending on staying in Atlas for a day or so, but ended up leaving after a week. I was only travelling through the kingdom for a few weeks, I'd flown to Atlas and made my way back across the country. Patch was going to be my last port.

The week in Vale was intoxicating. After coffee we met for sushi. The soft discrete touches I felt throughout the entire dinner increased my boldness. I knew she wanted me. I very much wanted her. She wore her hair out. Her long black hair framed her features perfectly. Her smile engulfed her face. She was beautiful then as she is now.

It turns out I was staying in a hotel not far from her house. She gave me a ride home. I leant forward to kiss the lips I'd been staring at all evening. Wondering just how soft they were. Wondering how she taste.

"Ruby?" She pulled me out of my reverie. I turned in my desk chair and looked at her walking through the door. Smiling when she realized I was in the room.

"Hey you." I said, smiling back at her, holding out my arm so she could sit on my lap. She did just that. I could smell her perfume. I kissed her neck softly and then kissed her lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she twirled her fingers in my hair.

"Not much. I was just thinking about the first time we met. Can you remember what we said to each other?"

She stopped twirling my hair and looked ahead, trying to remember.

"Umm, you know I'm not too sure. Can you?"

"Nope. I wish I did though. I suppose it was 8 years ago." I said smiling up at her. She smiled back, pushing the hair from my face. Holding my face in her hands. Placing a kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and licked her lips, gently, with the tip of my tongue.

"Mmmm." She moaned into the kiss.

She pulled back.

"I still can't believe I met you. I didn't think I was that lucky."

She looked at me, her eyebrow raised.

"I think we're both lucky." I rubbed her back through her shirt, my other hand resting on her leg.

"Maybe you a tad more than me." I said, matching her raised eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She said with a smirk.

"Uh huh. How many other women do you think there in the world that gets there every fantasy fulfilled?"

"That is true. But how many women in the world are willing to indulge in your fetish for rope?"

I couldn't argue with her there. I did like to see the remnants on her wrists and ankles of a torrid session with rope. She pulled up the bottom of her pant leg.

"I think the bruising is just about gone."

I looked down and rubbed her ankle.

"Well if you didn't disobey so much, I wouldn't have to restrain you." We joked, but she loved being tied up just as much as I liked tying her up. She liked to show me how much she could take. How disciplined she was. How submissive she could be.

She shivered and her eyes fluttered close as I scratched my nails over the tender area.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked, my voice obviously lower with desire. She opened her eyes to look at me. Her chest rising and falling quickly.

"We have no plans."

I slid my hand inside her shirt, inside the cup of her bra, caressing her nipple. She let out a soft oh. She looked at me with hooded eyes. I stared at her, pausing for a moment as my fingers slid back and forth over her nipple.

"I want you." I said without preamble. She was holding her breath. A rush of air came out of her mouth as she said

"Yes."

Holding her wrist, I twist her arm behind her back. The move forced her to straddle my leg. She wore tan suit pants, very expensive fabric.

"Grind your clit against my thigh." I said to her, my lips pressed against her neck.

I kissed my way down her neck, licking with the back of my tongue as I got to her magnificent cleavage. I dipped my tongue in as far as it could go. She began to move her hips lightly back and forth on my thigh. Soft mews falling from her lips. She wound her hands through my hair, pulling my tightly against her. I could feel and hear her breathing become more rapid. More erratic. Using my free hand I undid the buttons on her crisp white shirt, letting the flaps fall open. More and more, warm, soft skin was exposed to my hungry lips. I could see her nipples straining through her black laced bra. They were hard. I pulled back to look at them. Wondering which one to chew on first. As I was pondering this I noticed her hips moving a lot faster. I looked up at her and she was biting down on her lip. With my free hand I grabbed her jaw tightly between my fingers, forcing her to look at me.

"Wha?" She couldn't even complete words. She opened her eyes to look at me.

"Slow down." I said in a warning tone.

"S-sorry, baby." She said, closing her eyes again, her head falling back slightly.

She slowed her hips down. The soft mews turning into pleasure craving moans. My free hand went back to her bra. I held her left breast in my hand, holding it up to my mouth. I licked the nipple through the bra. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair again.

"Oh Ruby." She whispered.

I opened my mouth and sucked hard on her nipple, my tongue running back and forth over hard nub. Her breathing hitched. And she jerked against my leg.

"Easy kitten." I said to her, running my hand up and down her side.

"It feels so delicious." She said, her eyes still closed and her head resting back on her neck.

"Think of how much more delicious it's going to feel when you come with my dildo buried deep inside your pussy." I said just as I bit down on her nipple.

"Oh!" She almost screamed. "Oh baby, please."

Her hips increased in speed again. Uh uh. Not good enough. Not enough patience and discipline.

Letting go of both her breast and wrist I held firmly onto her hips. She let out the most pathetic moan I'd heard her emit.

"Patience, my love."

"Fuck you and your patience." She said. Oh, my baby is on tonight. Before she could blink I reached up and snatched a clump of her hair, pulling her head quickly to within centimeters of my face.

"What did you say?" I asked, menacingly.

She opened her eyes, her mouth slightly ajar, I'm sure her eyes had already rolled back into their head before she opened them, she loved it when I pulled her hair roughly. Defiantly she stared at me.

"Fuck you and your patience. Fuck me – now."

I squeezed my free hand around her throat, cutting off her airways.

"I'll fuck you when I'm god. Damned. Ready. Do you understand me...Blakey?" I eased the pressure on her throat. And kissed her cheek

softly. She nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

I knew she was mightily pleased with herself. It was always her mission to get me to crack. My normal calm, considerate exterior didn't allow for it too often. She pushed me often when she was in the mood.

"Now. Be a good girl, and go into the bedroom. Get undressed and wait for me on the bed, in whatever pose you fancy."

I pushed her up off my lap and patted her on the ass. Patronizing would definitely be the right word. I finished the work I was doing on the computer. I went into the bedroom an hour later and she was spread out on the bed completely spread eagle. I lent against the door frame and folded my arms across my chest, and air of calm, casualness about me.

"Now you look rather inviting, my dear." I said grinning.

She looked at me but didn't say a word. I did, however, hear her mumble, `it's about fucking time.'

Quick as a flash I was on the bed, kneeling over her. I reached up grabbing each wrist and placed it under my knees, effectively trapping her.

"I'm sorry, kitten, what was that?"

She stared at me defiantly again.

"I said," pausing for effect, "it's about fucking time... ma'am."

I twist her nipples painfully hard with both of my fingers. She cried out and arched under my fingers. I felt her try and retrieve her arms from under my knees but I leant my weight onto them.

"I didn't realised we were on your time schedule, darling." I said through gritted teeth as I twist her nipples even harder.

"Ahhhh," she cried out.

Easing up on the twisting, I ran my tongue over her nipples. Sucking them lightly into my mouth.

"I'm going to get up off your arms, If I see you move one inch, I'll blindfold you for the rest of the evening."

Blindfolding her was more of a punishment to her than anything else. She loved watching me, watch her. I fondly call her, `my little exhibitionist.' Perfect match I should say. Me the voyeur, she the exhibitionist.

She nodded eagerly.

I raised myself up off her and went into the bathroom. I strapped on a cock of ample girth. I really wanted to stretch her tonight. I placed the phallus back into my pants, buttoning the fly up. Taking off my shirt and bra, I went back into the bedroom. She took in the sight of me, and I noticed the moment she saw my crotch. Her tongue unconsciously licked her lips. I stood at the doorway.

"Get off the bed and get on your knees." I said.

The tone of my voice meant there was no questioning. I thought she may have tried, but she did as she was told. She knelt in the space between the bed and me.

"Come here." I said, my stance steady and firm.

She hesitated.

I raised my chin. "I won't ask you again."

Her lips pressed against each other and she walked over to me on her knees. When she stopped in front of me I ran my hand through her hair, remaining at the back of her head.

"Take me in your mouth."

She bit down on her bottom lip as she reverently unbuttoned my jeans, leaving the top button fastened. When she saw the size of the cock I was wearing her eyes went wide. She pulled the dick out of my jeans like it were a prized jewel and slowly leant forward, savoring the moment. She always joked she was a waste as a lesbian. She loved sucking cock and being fucked more than any straight woman I know. She moaned as her tongue ran around the head of the dildo.

"That's it Blakey." I said, my hand caressing her scalp.

Despite the fact I couldn't actually feel her mouth, the sensations were definitely there. It was almost total transference. I could feel her warm, wet mouth sucking me. She put her hands on my thighs. I yanked her head back. The cock ripped from her mouth.

"Don't touch me, until I tell you, you can, ok?" I stared directly into her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

I guided her head back to my dildo. She placed her hands behind her back, her right hand clasping around her left wrist. I do love my girl so very

much. She inched her way down the cock until her lips were touching the jeans

"Suck me, baby." I said, in a low voice. I began rocking my hips back and forth.

"Can you imagine how this cock will feel, moving in and out of your tight, wet, pussy."

I heard her moan around the cock. The sucking noises coming from her mouth and throat suggested she was enjoying this.

I stopped her motion, and indicated for her to let go of the cock. She whimpered. Looking desperately at the inanimate object, glistening with her saliva.

"Stand up."I ordered.

She did so without my help. She kept her hands clasped behind her back.

"Keep your hands there, and stand still." She didn't move.

I inched forward holding the cock in my hand. I pressed the head against her clit. "Bring your feet together and stand still." I said.

She did. Without touching her, I rubbed the head of the clit through her tightly closed pussy lips. Back and forth I rocked my hips. The only part touching her was the head. She moaned and closed her eyes, her mouth agape. Back and forth I pressed the head of the cock against her clit. Sometimes I pressed it in further into her pussy, so that it grazed up against her opening. I looked down and the head of the dildo was covered in her juices.

She's good. She's very good. The only indication I had that she was affected by what I was doing to her was the slight sheen that was beginning to form on her upper lip. I leaned forward and with one smooth stroke licked the sweat off her face. She knew I was watching. She knew I was noticing everything. She liked that about me. The slight sway of her hip as she walks ahead of me when we're mundanely grocery shopping. The unnecessary leaning in to me to get the vegetable from the counter beside me, her breast pressing into my back.

She knew I watched everything and she loved it. Using two fingers, starting at the arch of each eyebrow, I slide my fingers down her eyes, closing her lids.

"Keep them closed." I say evenly. She tensed slightly. Obviously annoyed.

I press my lips lightly against her ear, "you don't stare at me until I give you permission, you got that?"

She swallowed and nodded. No vocal privileges. I slide my finger through her lips, over her clit. Back and forth. Back andforth. Over and over again. My tempo never changing. The pressure never increasing, never decreasing. Her nose flares. She moves her hips ever so slightly against my finger.

I twist her erect nipple painfully hard. "Do not move unless I tell you."

A small whimper falls out from the back of her throat. I let that one slide.

"I'm going to rub your clit with my index finger. If you can come without moving your hips, or letting your head fall back, and you can also come without saying anything I'll be very happy and will think about giving you one of your privileges back."

I slide my finger inside her mouth; she doesn't dare massage it with her tongue even though I know she wants to. I get the finger sufficiently wet. I remove it from her mouth and without touching anywhere else on her body, rub it over her clit. Her breathing increases slightly and the sheen of sweat is increasing. Back and forth. Over her clit. The tempo even. The pressure constant.

"You can come whenever you like, Baby. Just don't move or say anything. "

I look down at my index finger rubbing her clit. She is absolutely dripping. I change the action from back and forth to side-to-side. Her breathing increases yet again. This time a little unsteady. The only part of me in contact with her is my index finger. The tip now circling her clit. The pressure and tempo never changing. I can feel her body begin to tremble. A sure sign she is close to orgasming.

She is gritting her teeth. Her eyes squeezed shut as my index finger goes around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around over her clit. I'm not a top who demands tolerance of pain. I demand patience. Her body trembled violently, but she did not move. Not even a little. My own clit throbbed intensely as I watched her struggle through her orgasm.

All too soon her body stilled and she slumped a little against my finger, all that was holding was my finger in her cunt.

I kissed her softly on the lips. "Good girl."

She sighed but still didn't say a word. I removed my finger from her clit and stepped away from her. She opened her eyes. The slap I gave her across her cheek must have stung, but she regained her composure and never showed pain. She knew she'd done the wrong thing. Part of me believed she did it on purpose considering the small smirk that briefly appeared across her lips.

I squeezed her clit between my fingers, gently rolling it back and forth. She would still be very sensitive. I could see her jaw squeeze. I let go of her clit and backed away from her. She whimpered. I know she's desperate for me to touch her. Any part of her. But not yet. She hasn't shown enough patience.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open your eyes." I say to her. She slowly opens her eyes. My face is a picture of ambivalence. I don't

think she likes that as I see her searching my face for any indication of pleasure.

"Did that feel nice?" She nodded. I say nothing. Holding her gaze I undo the one button that is left fastened on my pants. I push them down stepping out of them. My gaze never wavers.

"Sit on the bed with your feet together and your hands behind your back." She does as I ask. I note her chin slightly protruding. My girl is so proud. I go to the bed side table and pull out 2 medium length pieces of rope. It's specially made by a woman I found on the internet. Soft and strong at the same time. It reduces the intensity of the rope burn and marks left behind, which I think my kitten is a little disappointed in sometimes. She wears her marks with pride. I move behind her on the bed and begin looping the rope around her wrists. I note the change in skin color and ease the pressure a little.

Moving back to stand in front of her I tell her to lay back on the bed and raise her feet, leaving them together. Her eyes close slightly a little perturbed. I think she was hoping I would get on my knees for her. She hasn't earned that yet. She lays back and raises her feet. I loop the rope three times around each ankle and then three times around both feet. Again I look carefully at her feet for the blood flow.

"Sit back up." I tell her. My voice emotionless. She struggles to sit up with her new constraints. She will later joke all of those years of yoga helped.

I stand in front of her, my hand running through her hair and over her soft velvet ears. The head of my cock pressed lightly against her mouth. I'm testing her discipline, I'm testing her patience. Daring her to open her mouth and take it in her mouth. She opens her mouth slightly as I press a little firmer. I yank the on the hair in my hand. A small yelp escapes from her mouth.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." My voice low and threatening.

"Why not?" She counters. Pressing my lips against her check I whisper in her ear,

"because I know you're desperate to feel it deep inside of your cunt. Open your mouth without permission and you won't feel it tonight." I move away from her face, staring at her cheek for a moment.

WHACK!

My palm meets her cheek forcefully. "I didn't give you permission to speak."

She whimpered and bit on her lower lip. My red hand imprint slowly showing itself like a Polaroid. I lift the dildo up and move the strap away from my lips.

"Lick me." I tell her. My other hand on her head, gently pulling her in to me. She looks up at me and then at my cunt. She unconsciously licks her lips. "What are you waiting for?" She hesitated and I could see her smirk. She poked her tongue out slightly and lightly licked the tip of my clit a few times.

I grabbed her hair in my hand again and yanked her head back. "Lick it like you want it more than anything." I pulled her head back into my cunt. This time she opened her mouth wide and licked my entire pussy, flattening her tongue softly. Her wet tongue on me was fucking delicious. My eyes flutter slightly.

"Good girl." I said, smoothing her hair back off her face. "It's currently 6:45pm by the clock on the bedside table. However many minutes it takes for you to make me come, that's how many strokes I will fuck your cunt with my cock." She moaned into my cunt. "That's it baby, lick me slowly." My head fell back on my shoulders. My hips began to move slightly against her face. I leaned back slightly so she could get more exposure to my clit. My hand in her hair would clench and unclench sporadically.

She would spend time slowly circling my clit. Using the tip of her tongue, flicking back and forth. Flattening out her tongue to massage my clit fully. I was in heaven. I looked at the clock as my breathing began to quicken: 7:03. She would speed up and slow down when she felt me getting too carried away.

"Oh fuck, I love your tongue Blake." I said as I moved my hips against her a little faster. The pressure of my hand on the back of her head was tighter. "Fuck. Oh god yes." "Lick me bwek. Lick me faster." She didn't comply. "I said faster." My voice low. She moved her head faster against me. "Lick it. Lick my clit. Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yesohyesohyesohyesohyesohyes. OH FUCK!" I came hard against her face. My legs only just managed to keep me up. My clit quivered and jumped.

I looked at the clock: 7:15. 30 strokes. I brushed her hair out of her face. She licked her lips. I knew I was drenched. Her chin glistened with my come.

"Turn around and lean over the bed with your feet on the floor." She did as she was asked. "Six forty five until seven fifteen. Not bad baby." I smiled at her, I knew she was disappointed. She wanted more. She always wanted more. I stroked her ass with my head. So beautiful. I slid my fingers through her pussy. She was dripping wet. I slide two fingers inside of her. She gasped at the unexpected intrusions.

"Get you feel my hot fingers inside of you darling?" She nodded. I fucked her slowly 3 times. "Those were freebies." I said as I gathered moisture and coated my dick with it. I probably didn't need to; her come was already dripping down her legs. I guided my cock to the opening of her cunt. She was more than ready for me. I saw her push back slightly, wanting the penetration. I would need to take the first few moments slow. This one would stretch her open. She knew it as well but she still wanted it more than anything right now.

"30 strokes." I said as I pushed the head slowly into her pussy. Her body tensed as the stretch began. Wider and wider, the girth of my cock pushed her open. I saw her hands ball in to fists. "Turn your head so I can see your face." She did. Her forehead was creased and her mouth was open yet not a sound came out. I pulled back out. I had only managed to inch a quarter of the cock in to her. I thought she would whimper to protest my leaving her but she didn't. Her hands unclenched and she tugged on the restraints. I paused with the head of the cock at her opening. This time I held on to the rope between her hands and pulled her on to me. She breathed in and out quickly and heavily as I got over half of the cock inside of her. Again I pulled it out, well more like I pushed her body off the cock. I marveled at the amount of her juices coating it. She shook her head briefly. A scowl on her face. She didn't dare say anything to me. "Look at me."I said, my eyes latching on to her gaze.

She looked at me, with a pleading look. She was desperate for me. Completely and utterly desperate to feel my cock deep within her. Filling her up. I pushed my hips forward without saying a word. This time not stopping until my waist was pressing against her ass. The look of relief on her face was worth waiting for. How quickly it turned to pleasure as I began to penetrate her fully. Pulling the cock all the way out before pressing it all the way back in. 30 times.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6." I counted before pausing. She let out the breath she was holding. She shifted in front of me, trying to tilt her hips to her advantage. I slapped her ass. "Stop." I held her gaze once again. "7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12." I paused once again. She was beyond frustrated. I held the rope in my hand and pulled hard, lifting her torso off the bed. "13...14...15...16...17...18."

I stopped again. "Is that better?" She shook her head. "192021222324"

"You prefer it that way?" She shook her head again. "Oh, I know, you like it slow, forceful and deep. I know that's how you prefer to be fucked." And I did it that way the last 6 stroked I fucked her slow yet forceful, penetrating her to the deepest recess of her cunt. "25!...26!...27!...28!...29!...30!"

This time she did whimper. 30 strokes and she was no where near coming.


End file.
